Neitsyt Nessie ja Hevari Jacob
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Renesmee Carlie Cullen on neitsyt, lukion ensimmäisellä luokalla ja hyvin rikkaiden Edward ja Bella Cullenin tytär. Jacob Black on tosi seksikäs, EI neitsyt, lukion viimeisellä luokalla ja hevari. ah-au OOC. Ikärajana M seksi-juttujen ja likaisten suide


** VASTUUVAPAUS: **En ole Twilight Sagan oikeuksien omistaja!

**~Prologi~**

No hei, öm minun nimeni on Renesmee Carlie Cullen, olen neitsyt, olen ainoa lapsi, aloitan ensimmäisen vuoteni jossain lukiossa nimeltään "La Push High". (Voi luoja! Kuulostan ihan niiltä ihmisiltä, jotka ovat 12 askeleen ohjelmassa viinariippuvuuden takia!)

Kuitenkin! Vanhempani ja minä muutimme juuri tänne La Pushiin, Washingtoniin Bostonista. Äitini oli 16-vuotias, kun alkoi odottaa minua ja isäni 18-vuotias, kun hän sai äitini paksuksi. Tarina kuuluu niin, että he olivat rakastuneita lukiossa ja yhtenä päivänä, kun isäni tunnusti rakkautensa äitiäni kohtaan, he rakastelivat, ja siinä vaiheessa minä astun kuvaan.

Vanhempani kertoivat, että isoisäni Charlie ei ollut oikein tyytyväinen isääni, kun he kertoivat, että äitini Bella oli raskaana. Joten, he menivät Vegasiin ja menivät naimisiin läpiajohääkappelissa. Mutta kun oli viiden vanha, heillä oli oikeat häät. Ja he ovat olleet yhdessä siitä lähtien! Isäni, Edward, omistaa yhden suurimmista musiikkituotantoyhtiöistä. Hän on niin sanottu huoleton miljonääri. Hän saa suurta palkkaa, muttei anna sen nousta päähänsä. Hän on paras isä, jota kukaan voi toivoa.

Äitini sanoo, että näytän ihan isältäni. Minulla on hänen epätavallinen pronssi hiusvärinsä ja suurin osa hänen ilmeistään. Mutta minulla on äitini ruskeat silmät. Joka kerta, kun pyöräytän silmiäni, äitini vaahtoaa kuinka näytän ihan isältäni, kun teen niin Hän kutsuu minua omaksi mini-Edwardikseen. Pyh. Siis, tiedän kyllä, että olen upean näköinen, hän vain tekee siitä aina niin suuren numeron. Hän sanoo, että kun synnyin niin minulla ei ollut YHTÄÄN hiuksia… hän sanoo, että näytin pieneltä versiolta kaljusta Edwardista.

Mutta isäni taas sanoo, että näytän ihan äidiltäni. Ja kun he kysyvät minulta, kummalta mielestäni näytän enemmän, sanon vain "molemmilta" tai kun olen TOSI ärsyyntynyt heihin, sanoin "muffinssimieheltä".

Ajoimme paikan ohi, jonka nimi oli "First Beach". Näin joukon reservaattipoikia ison nuotiopaikan äärellä. He kaikki näyttivät "Pearl Jam"-jäljittelijöiltä. Heillä oli flanelliset kauluspaidat valkoisten t-paitojen päällä, lököttävät shortsit ja tyylin täydensi pitkät suorat pikimustat hiukset ja Chuck Taylorit. _Hei, kundit! 90-luku soitti! Se haluaa flanellinsa takaisin!_ Nauroin sille ajatukselle!

"Nessie, jos saan tietää, että hengailet näiden "Pearl Jam"-jäljittelijöiden kanssa, saat potkun persauksiin", isäni sanoi Volvon, jota me kutsuimme "Perheautoksi", kuskinpenkiltä.

"Älä huoli isä. Minulla ei ole mitään aikomusta hengailla huumehemmojen kanssa", sanoin tylsistyneenä.

"Sinun olisi parempi olla hengailematta", hän sanoi katsoen minua taustapeilistä ja iski silmää minulle.

"Nessie, päivällinen on valmista!" Olin ylhäällä uudessa huoneessa, johon mahtuisi kolmen makuuhuoneen asunto, yrittäen päättää mihin ripustaisin julisteeni, joissa oli Guns 'n' Roses, Metalluca, HIM, The 69 Eyes, Taylor Lautner ja Dokken. Rokkaan Dokkenin kanssa, Baby!

Laitoin julisteeni alas ja juoksin alakertaan laatikkojen täyttämään olohuoneeseen ja eteiseen. Yritin päästä laatikkovuorten läpi. Pääsin lopulta keittiöön ja löysin äitini hellan edestä. Isäni nylkytti äitini jalkoja vasten vaatteet päällä.

"Voi, Bella. Sinä saat kullini niin kovaksi, että se sattuu. Meidän täytyy panna rajusti ennen kuin menemme nukkumaan." Okei…Hyi! Minun EI TODELLAKAAN olisi tarvinnut kuulla tuota! On jo tarpeeksi paha, että joudun kuuntelemaan heitä joka ilta!

"Äiti, isä? Onko turvallista tulla sisään? kysyin, kun kävelin keittiöön käsi silien edessä. Törmäten seinään monta kertaa.

"Kyllä, isäsi ja minä olemme ulona huomenna, kun tulet koulusta kotiin. Isäsi tapaa jonkun bändin ja meidän täytyy lähteä ennen yhtä iltapäivällä." Kiva, minulla olisi koko talo tyhjänä itselleni ja jääkaappi täynnä ä!

"Okei. Millon te tulette takaisin? kysyin, kun otin jääkaapista. Isäni ja minä olimme talossa ainoat, jotka joivat sitä…

"Meidän pitäisi tulla takaisin torstai-iltana." Mahtavaa! Saisin olla yksinäni kokonaiset kolme päivää! En meinaa tehdä mitään tyhmää, on vain kiva päästä pois vanhempieni luota, jotka naivat kuin koirat! Plus uusi talo oli VALTAVA! Siellä oli niin paljon tilaa! Vanhassa talossamme Bostonissa, joka oli melkein yhtä iso kuin tämä, leikin aina, että omistin sen, kun vanhempani olivat poissa.

"Kuulostaa hyvältä!"

Päivällisen jälkeen menin suoraan makuuhuoneeseeni ja kävin mukavassa kuumassa suihkussa. Puin pyjamani päälleni ja kiipesin jättikokoiseen sänkyyni ja nukahdin.

Seuraavana aamuna heräsin ja pukeuduin mustiin tiukkoihin pillifarkkuihin ja tiukkaan Guns 'n' Roses stretch puuvilla t-paitaan. Laitoin jalkaani punaiset Chuck Taylorini ja menin aamiaiselle. Aamiaisen jälkeen, menin yläkertaan pesemään hampaani, meikkaamaan ja harjaamaan hiukseni.

Menin takaisin alakertaan, otin reppuni ja menin ulos odottamaan bussia.


End file.
